Madonna powraca cz. 2
Chris - W poprzednim odcinku Muzyki Totalnej Porażki (od teraz używanego jako skrótu MTP). Weszliśmy w nowe show: MTP. Okazała się nasza wstydliwa tajemnica - Ja i Chef się w sobie kochamy. Przywitaliśmy starych uczestników oraz nowych: Johnny'ego, Ashley, James'a i Britney. Podzieliliśmy ich na dwie drużyny - Popowych Gitarzystów i Rockowych Perkusistów. Ich pierwsze zadani to - zrobić jak najbardziej ekstremalny teledysk do wybranej przez nich piosenki Madonny. Więcej zobaczycie w Muzyce... Totalnej... Porażki!!! (czołówka) (Chris oprowadza uczestników) Chris - A oto wasze domy przez kilka tygodni! Ashley - CO? MAMY TU TAK MIESZKAĆ? NOSZ KURDE!!! JA SIĘ NA TO NIE ZGADZAM!!!!!!! Gwen - No cóż. Ja się podczas zeszłych wakacji przyzwyczaiłam, więc tu zostanę by wygrać. Ashley - A JA NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Eva i Ezekiel czule na siebie patrzą) Eva (słodko) - Cześć Ezekiel. Ezekiel (jak Eva) - Cześć Eva. (Eva i Ezekiel rozmawiają ze sobą czule) Heather - Dziwna para. A nawet, do siebie pasują. Obaj są kompletnymi dziwolągami z planety Debiltox. Courtney - Ach zostaw ich. A może masz rację. (Eva i Ezekiel nagle się całują) Beth - No nie! A ja nawet nie miałam pocałunku!!! Justin (romantycznie do Beth) - A może będziesz miała. Beth - Hihihihihihihihi. Chris - Ok. Macie 5 godzin na zaplanowanie teledysku. W tym domku bierzcie swoje rzeczy. Johnny - A wiecie, że uwielbiam Madonnę? Heather' - Super! Sam wybierzesz piosenki. Johnny - Aha. No to bierzmy krzyż i koronę cierniową do piosenki "Like a Prayer", a granaty i inne wojskowe rzeczy do "American Life". Pozostali z Popowych Gitarzystów - O NIE!!! (u Rockowych Perkusistów) Gwen - Weźmy rzeczy ninja do piosenki "Human Nature" i ostre diamenty do "4 minutes". Pozostali Perkusiści - Ok. (Omijamy robienie teledysków) (wieczorem) Chris - A więc czas na teledyski. Na początku Perkusiści. (James, Britney, Beth, Trent, Gwen i Tyler pokazują teledysk do "Human Nature" gdzie walczą o wolność słowa prawdziwymi mieczami) Gwen (tylko ona śpiewa) - Spoken:) Express yourself, don't repress yourself (repeat 5 times) Chorus: And I'm not sorry not sorry It's human nature human nature And I'm not sorry not sorry Im not your b*tch don't hang your sh*t on me[ Its human nature] You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say You didn't want to see life through my eyes yourself, don't repress yourself You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room And silence me with bitterness and lies yourself, don't repress yourself Did I say something wrong? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex musta been crazy Did I stay too long? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't speak my mind was I thinking (chorus) You punished me for telling you my fantasies I'm breakin' all the rules I didn't make yourself, don't repress yourself You took my words and made a trap for silly fools You held me down and tried to make me break yourself, don't repress yourself Bridge: Did I say something true? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex musta been crazy Did I have a point of view? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about you was I thinking (chorus) Express yourself, don't repress yourself (repeat twice) Express yourself, don't repress yourself (repeat twice) (bridge) (chorus) (chorus, with the following spoken substitutions) not apologizing it sound better if I were a man? the one with the problem don't you just deal with it (chorus, with the following spoken substitutions) you like me better if I was? all feel the same way have no regrets look in the mirror (chorus, with the following spoken substitutions) don't have to justify anything just like you should I be? with it Chris - Ok. Czas na pierwszy teledysk Gitarzystów! (Leshawna, Johnny, Ashley, Eva i Noah robią teledysko-wojnę do "American Life") Leshawna (tylko ona śpiewa) - Do I have to change my name? Will it get me far? Should I lose some weight? Am I gonna be a star? I tried to be a boy, I tried to be a girl I tried to be a mess, I tried to be the best I guess I did it wrong, That's why I wrote this song This type of modern life - Is it for me? This type of modern life - Is it for free? So I went in to a bar, looking for sympathy A little company - I tried to find a friend It's more easily said, it's always been the same This type of modern life is not for me This type of modern life is not for free American life (American life) I live the American dream (American dream) You are the best thing I've seen You are not just a dream (American life) I tried to stay ahead, I tried to stay on top I tried to play the part, but somehow I forgot Just what I did it for and why I wanted more This type of modern life - Is it for me? This type of modern life - Is it for free? Do I have to change my name? Will it get me far? Should I lose some weight? Am I gonna be a star? American life (American life) I live the American dream (American dream) You are the best thing I've seen You are not just a dream (American life X2) I tried to be a boy, tried to be a girl tried to be a mess, tried to be the best tried to find a friend, tried to stay ahead I tried to stay on top ... Do I have to change my name? Will it get me far? Should I lose some weight? Am I gonna be a star? I'm drinking a Soy latte, I get a double shotte, It goes through my body, And you know I'm satisfied I drive my Mini Cooper And I'm feeling super-dooper Yo they tell I'm a trooper And you know I'm satisfied I do yoga and Pilates And the room is full of hotties So I'm checking out the bodies And you know I'm satisfied I'm digging on the isotopes This metaphysics sh*t is dope And if all this can give me hope You know I'm satisfied I got a lawyer and a manager An agent and a chef Three nannies, an assistant And a driver and a jet A trainer and a butler And a bodyguard or five A gardener and a stylist Do you think I'm satisfied? I'd like to express my extreme point of view I'm not Christian and I'm not a Jew I'm just living out the American dream And I just realised that nothing Is what it seems (SPADAJĄ BOMBY!!!!!) Do I have to change my name Am I gonna be a star Do I have to change my name Chris - Brawo, brawo. Teraz czas na drugi teledysk Perkusistów! (Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Dj, Justin robią teledysk z ostrymi diamentami do "4 minutes") Lindsay i DJ (Lindsay jako Madonna, a DJ jak Justin Timberlake) - Madonna: Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Justin: Well don't waste time, give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll Madonna: I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow There's enough room for both Justin: Girl, I can handle that, you just gotta show me where it's at. Are you ready to go, Are you ready to go Madonna and Justin: If you want it, You already got it If you've thought it, It better be what you want If you feel it, It must be real just... Say the word, and I will give you what you want Madonna: Time is waiting Justin: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Madonna: No hesitating Madonna: Grab a boy Justin: Grab a girl Madonna: Time is waiting Justin: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Madonna: No hesitating Justin: We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes Keep it up... Madonna You gotta get in line, hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock That's right, keep it up Keep it up, don't... Madonna, uh You gotta get in line, hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock Madonna: Sometimes I think, what I need is a you intervention, yeah Justin: And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey hey Madonna: The road to heaven, paved with good intentions, yeah Justin: But if I got a night At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Madonna and Justin: If you want it, You already got it If you've thought it, It better be what you want If you feel it, It must be real just... Say the word, and I will give you what you want Madonna: Time is waiting Justin: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Madonna: No hesitating Madonna: Grab a boy Justin: Grab a girl Madonna: Time is waiting Justin: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Madonna: No hesitating Justin: We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes Keep it up... Madonna You gotta get in line, hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock That's right, keep it up Keep it up, don't. Madonna, uh You gotta get in line, hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock Chris - Myślę, że Perkusiści wygrają, a teraz Gitarzyści! (Duncan, Owen, Harold, Izzy, Courtney, Cody i Heather robią teledysk do "Like a Prayer" gdzie Heather na zboczu góry w koronie cierniowej jest ukrzyżowana) Heather (Tylko ona śpiewa ze strachem) - Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home Chorus: When you call my name its like a little prayer Im down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know Ill take you there I hear your voice, its like an angel sighing I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying I close my eyes, oh God I think Im falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me (chorus) Like a child you whisper softly to me Youre in control just like a child Now Im dancing Its like a dream, no end and no beginning Youre here with me, its like a dream Let the choir sing (chorus) Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there (Gitarzyści popychaję Heather i ona prawie śmiertelnie spada) Just like a prayer, Ill take you there Its like a dream to me Chris - Nie podobało mi się. Wy w tym czasie przegrywacie. (w pokoju zwierzeń) Leshawna - Heather, jak wiem jest strasznie wredna. Niech ona odpadnie. Johnny - Heather Pozostali oprócz Heather i Harolda - Heather. (przy ognisku) Chris - W tym czasie nie odpadną: Izzy, Courtney, Cody, Leshawna, Johnny, Ashley, Eva, Noah, Duncan, Owen. Kto odpadnie: Harold czy Heather? A więc: HEATHER! Heather - CO?? JA??? RACZEJ WY!!!! WY, WY... Harold - Spokojnie słoneczko... skrywałem to, ale ja Cię kocham. Heather - Tak? Ja Ciebie też. Harold - Więc daj mi pożegnalnego buziaczka. (Heather i Harold się bardzo i to bardzo namiętnie całują) Heather - A więc pa, patyczku. Harold - Pa, wredniuśko. Chris - Dziwne pary. Ale dobra, kto jako następny odpadnie?? Zobaczycie to w MTP!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki